User talk:-Mad Dog-
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ghost Recon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ghost Recon Wiki.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Game widow (Talk) 08:49, 18 April 2010 RE: Hello Hey Mad Dog, I am the admin of this site, but to be honest, it's not very active. :P I'm a little busy to work on this site as well, but if you want, you can "adopt" the site, meaning you can earn immediate sysop privileges. Message me if you're interested. Thanks. =] -- RE:RE:RE: Hello Alright, I've changed your user rights to bureaucrat. If you need any help, feel free to message me. =] Thanks, --Blemo 17:21, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi there. I have a question? Is there anything I can help with? Blinzy45 07:03, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Is there a page for uncategorized pages? It would really help if there is. If not then I'll have to search each one out. Blinzy45 07:11, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Could you update the wanted pages section. I have completed all of them, thank you Blinzy45 07:31, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Admin/Crat Rights Could you grant me at least admin rights so I can purge this wiki of all the crap. Blinzy45 23:22, June 16, 2010 (UTC) can you help me on the ghost recon 1 page Could you just grant me bureaucrat status. I have done more for this wiki than any other person. I have created all of the policies, and I am the most active editor. Also it is redundant for you to have both Rollback and be a sysop, as we get it when sysop status is granted. Blinzy45 01:23, July 2, 2010 (UTC) For Future Referance We should com up with an award system to judge the true value of an editor. Because when Future Soldier comes along there will be a flood of editors. And the old system will have to go, what do you think?Blinzy45 03:45, June 19, 2010 (UTC) No, Im not but can call in a favor. Blinzy45 06:59, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Same here, the most complicated thing I can do is read codeing, and Im not even that good at it. But anyway, I have a couple friends at the CoD Wiki that might be able to help us. Thank god that place is in shambles. Blinzy45 07:08, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Neither do I. I left there a couple days ago, when the first signs of Super Shit Storm 3 came. (explanation) 2 editors who don't exactly like each other got into a huge fight and an administrator took over the Wiki, banning everyone who rose against him. Blinzy45 07:30, June 21, 2010 (UTC) yeah; People over there take things way to far. Plus some of them hate me. We were talking on IRC and I said that I have pirated a couple movies, and they flipped out. Their exact words were "Your are going to be reported to the FBI, because thats copyright infringement" Well they were talking about where to get the best torrents. BTW they are illegal, and the value of the movie I pirated didn't meet the standards. Blinzy45 07:49, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Is it just me or do we have zero sources cited on our pages. not a single one. no template for citing either. Blinzy45 04:14, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, we want to seem reputable. Right now lets leave it alone on all minor articles. And any new articles must have at least one source. Sound goodBlinzy45 05:48, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Who edited the side bar? I didn't do it, and when I look in the history it is my last edit to it so who. Blinzy45 05:57, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Maybe. Blinzy45 06:04, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Question What is your email. I am constructing some policies and I want your approval before I post them. Blinzy45 10:46, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Holy Shit This wiki is alive again. I left after it died, and just came back to check in and see if it had been resurrected. wow. new sig :) Blinzy[45] 05:00, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I've come to help I've come to help, and if you'd check my User page, you would put many of those things in effect. This place needs serious clean-up and reconstruction, but I'm willing to help. It's not dead yet. --[[User:LivingLifeless9|'Living']] Lifeless 9 00:03, August 17, 2011 (UTC)